


格朗泰尔无计可施

by Realdian



Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 安灼拉一点都不迟钝的。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613092
Kudos: 6





	格朗泰尔无计可施

**Author's Note:**

> -现代AU 搞甜 对话故事 双向暗恋  
> -真实欧欧西（！）  
> -有一句双c
> 
> ⚠️直球E预警 我觉得E谈起恋爱应该是这样吧就这样写了，希望不要太ooc（）

格朗泰尔拿爱潘妮没办法，她拥有一切鬼聪明，想到什么就会去做，上一次他为她心软得到的是什么结果？不得不去赴了一场糟糕的午宴，到场人员有紧张兮兮的爱潘妮，不知所措只好埋头于吃的大R，紧张兮兮的马吕斯和努力平衡尴尬气氛的珂赛特。这种相似的处境将两人的友谊推向高峰，但格朗泰尔总是不被看好的那一个，他倒是没做什么傻事。他只做了一件极大的、比任何年轻人做的傻事都更加登峰造极的事（包括爱潘妮的四人午餐也超不过他）——他在喝醉的情况下掉到河里，还撞断了腿，半夜给安灼拉打电话求救。格朗泰尔用了清醒后的很多个小时来明白这几乎等同于在身上挂着“您看，一个酒鬼在这种神志不清的危急情况下只能想到您，他多么爱您！”的牌子。爱潘妮抓住这事做了点文章，格朗泰尔死命拦住没让她投，她对此颇有微词。  
“你知道谁在我写这个时候帮了最大的忙？”  
“我不想知道。”  
“是公白飞，不，几乎所有人都给我提供了素材，但他知道的最多。除了安灼拉没有参与其中。你不能再这样躲下去了。”  
他没躲，格朗泰尔并不掩盖他是一颗卫星的事实，只不过在他看来，他的行星足够迟钝，我们指的是他的感情，他拿太多的爱给弱势群体，给人权，给巴黎，给祖国，给三百年前的革命领袖，留给他自己支配的爱已经不多了，感谢安灼拉的迟钝，他永远不会发现有一个丑陋的角落曾经爱慕过他。

三个月前他们还只是点个头的交情，而在格朗泰尔拄着拐杖跳了几天以后，安灼拉来找他了，这种接近同时出于愧疚和爱情，格朗泰尔两样都不明白，因此只觉得奇怪，记得自己没还上医药费，还以为他径直走过来催债，巴阿雷把自己的座位让出来，好让安灼拉和格朗泰尔的距离缩减到只隔一张桌子，而格朗泰尔对他的安全距离有着严格的要求：以他自己的步子走五步——当然，是在他滴酒未沾的情况下。这段长度也恰好是缪尚里他的小角落到他们的领袖常坐的长桌的距离。现在安灼拉又把手肘放到桌面上，身体向前倾了，他入侵这块安全空间就像贞德在奥尔良一样轻易、迅速、猝不及防。  
“我们可以一起吃午餐，”安灼拉飞快地说，“这是一个邀请。”  
格朗泰尔没理由拒绝，他心中有一张本校无法拒绝人员的排行榜，是的，别以为只有公白飞才会有这种东西。此前安灼拉并没有排在首位，但现在代表他的小人一路跑到了榜首。他用相同的速度给出肯定的回复，没忍住问了为什么。  
“呃，你看，我需要一个人提醒我吃饭，而你也有相同的问题，你现在是伤员，我们可以拥有这个层面上的互帮互助。”作为安灼拉的优点是你大可以撒点小谎，大多数人仍然会相信你，作为格朗泰尔的缺点是你总会无条件相信安灼拉。  
“但是，你以前好像都和公白飞吃饭。”格朗泰尔心不在焉地拨弄着他的西兰花，安灼拉也挑食的，他乐于自己发现了这一点，蓝眼睛领袖把所有的青豆都挑到一边。  
“他被小猫困住了。”  
这次他没说谎。

安灼拉意识到事情走偏了是在事故不久后的一个下午，仅仅由于半夜的共处一室，这个原本只有个模糊印象的人突然在他的视野中频繁出现。格朗泰尔穿一件红外衣，在走廊上踩上滑板，不怕把另一条腿也摔断；格朗泰尔让若李在他的石膏上签名，好满足这个小医学生的虚荣心；格朗泰尔后脑一撮头发从来没梳平整过，而且他的眼睛确实很漂亮。最后一点是那天晚上就发现了，路上的时间足够他醒酒，安灼拉在他身边躺下时没有闻到酒味，他好像已经睡足了一觉，嘟囔几句听不清的话，睁眼看他，安灼拉想到这双眼睛，也曾看过桌上那份摊开的文件，看着那只独角兽环绕住他的名字，格朗泰尔无疑是很了解他的，可他对这位会在半夜打电话向他求救的人又知道多少呢？他甚至不明白他的社团中的地位是什么，而这已经是他们联系最紧密的时刻了。  
优秀的年轻人就这样遇到了一个从未面对过的难题，所幸安灼拉擅长解决一切问题，不需要太多帮助，毕竟他又不是二年级的小鬼，稳重的爱才是安全的——  
“公白飞我不能和你吃中饭了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“哦，要是我再不去和格朗泰尔一起吃饭，我会完全失控的。这样影响到日常生活的情况会经常发生吗？就是当你……”  
“当安灼拉决定捡回他的人类情感的时候？是的。你会困惑不解，会欣喜，会悲哀，好在所有人都会这样，所以总体来说，它对你有好处，快去吧。”他拍了拍安灼拉的腰。  
“你什么时候学会了这样说话？”  
“古费拉克在上他的文学戏剧课。”

公白飞受到古费拉克的影响了，什么时候他和格朗泰尔之间会交换思想呢？安灼拉想。缪尚的囚徒们认为思想交流是不可被剥夺的权利，尤其是交谈，他们无所不谈，秉心直言，无所畏惧，那乐于接受任何人长篇大论的反驳，好让交谈永远燃烧下去。安灼拉同格朗泰尔谈ABC之友的事务，谈阳光下树影是不是蓝色，谈上学年他们集体交白卷的事——为了抗议古板的督学，一夜之间所有人都变成了坏孩子。他避开这一切亲密交谈，一切愉快的午休时光的起因，不谈那条河，也不谈那个晚上。格朗泰尔则是始终笼罩那一段阴影下，对于这种无原因——在他看来——的示好充满警惕。  
“那可是安灼拉，”爱潘妮说，“就算他和古费拉克走的再近，他也不会为了捉弄你而做出这些举动。你怎么这么害怕有人对你好。你在幼儿园被霸凌过吗？”  
“没有。”格朗泰尔踢开一块石子，他们正沿河边走着，这一回，他小心地走在了内侧，“也许是因为姑娘们说我的那些话，你在任何情况下都是不可能的，这个真的很打击人——有一点打击人。”  
“你忘了我们是怎么认识的？”  
“在一场该死的万圣节派对上。所有人都穿成德古拉和性感小猫咪，只有我们俩特别认真，一个缠了全身绷带，一个撒满血浆。”  
“天哪，你真要记这么清楚吗？你的木乃伊看起来其实挺不错的。”  
“因为看不到脸？”  
“我在夸你是个值得当朋友，值得对你好的人。”爱潘妮轻轻推了推他，“或者是你湿透的样子实在太辣了，要不要把你推下去重来一次？随时效劳。”  
“饶了我吧。”

上一个以发展感情生活为名来约安灼拉的姑娘（还是小伙？）长什么样子，他完全忘了，名字也很模糊。不过我们帮他记住了，玛丽安已经非常接近成功了，她请他进了房间给他泡了茶，两个人翻完五大本家庭相册，女孩叹了口气说我本来不该给你看后面那四本的，看到我第一天上学的那张照片时你就应该吻我。  
他自然是不明白玛丽安的失望，同样读不出格朗泰尔怪异行为的本源，所幸他在格朗泰尔无意的提示下观摩了大量美国爱情电影。  
“如果我想在圣诞节假期前约他出去，我最好上课时坐在他附近。”  
“你们一起上哲学课。”公白飞提醒他，“我还是得说，这种事是没有公式的。”  
“但我坐在第二排而他在最后一排，我不能跨过整个教室和他讲话，那样太傻了。”  
“格朗泰尔旁边的桌子一直都是空的。”  
“公白飞，你是怎么做到万事皆知的？”

哲学课对格朗泰尔相当重要，他又爱又恨，从不缺勤，恨则是教授太严格，给论文打起低分从不手软，爱则是可以天马行空听课，借闲时读的书当个拿A的学生。另一个原因是他的座位可以完整地看到安灼拉的金色后脑勺，他是世界上第一个盯着别人后脑勺的哲学家，这位大师什么也不赞美，只顾把美好事物蒙上层灰纱，而今天生活试图反击。安灼拉的座位是空的。想点好的，格朗泰尔对自己说，你们现在是朋友了，也许他只是走在路上时突然穿越到了一七八九年。  
“我可以坐这里吗？”  
“不行，您会上断头台的。”格朗泰尔冲着安灼拉说，“嗨，我在复习。”  
“你根本没选那门课。”他拉开椅子坐下。  
“兴趣爱好，从前我还能背下《杜蔻宪章》，现在只记得几段了。”格朗泰尔把自己多出的一堆书从桌子上移开，大概是安灼拉表现得反常（反常的快乐），讲台上的人一眼便觉得不对。  
“安灼拉，怎么不坐在这个座位上？”  
“抱歉教授……我突然对那张桌子过敏了。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？是若李给你开的诊断书吗？”格朗泰尔小声说，带着最不可置信的神情。

“安灼拉脑子绝对坏掉了。”格朗泰尔对爱潘妮说。“他做了一些不可理喻的，应该说很傻的举动。当然，我的脑子也坏了，我一点都不觉得他傻。”  
“后面那一条，认识你的第一天我就知道了。再提醒一次，我们是朋友，不代表你可以这样在我面前炫耀。”  
“我没有！”格朗泰尔靠在储物柜上，试图用凉意让脑子清楚点。  
“你们俩就像一对花孔雀，在对方的领地里踱来踱去却不出击，快些结束这种状态，回到人类世界好吗？”  
“谁教你的这种比喻？”  
“我的修辞学评分可高了。他来了。”爱潘妮一扬下巴，转头对着自己的柜子。安灼拉紧紧捏着他的书，就好像要过来问他们愿不愿意和他一起去送死。  
“周六晚上你想去河边走走吗？也许我们可以解决河岸湿滑太容易掉进水里这个问题。”  
“等一下！”爱潘妮捂住了格朗泰尔的嘴，“你是在约R出去吗？”  
“爱潘妮，我不想这么说的，但是我已经对你说了两个谎了，第三个不该来得这么快——所以我只能告诉你：是的。”  
“哈！我终于能穿那件T恤了，你还不知道，我有一件背后写着爱潘妮总是对的的T恤，而且我等待穿它很久了……哦，抱歉，你们聊。”她解放了格朗泰尔的呼吸，哼着歌走开了。  
格朗泰尔微微摇着头，说：“你是不是知道当你这样看着我的时候，我无法表示任何拒绝。”  
“我现在知道了。”安灼拉回答说。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇挺不满意，连贯性差，像情景喜剧（？）  
> 暗恋写得我头都秃惹  
> 不会重写了，既然写完了就放出来吧  
> （硬汉勇于面对黑历史）


End file.
